The Torture- I Mean Dare Show!
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: A dare show to torture all your favorite characters from the show and a few of my stories. Rated T just in case of strange dares. (Cover in progress)
1. Intro

_**Hello Ninjomies! I know that there's a TON of these out there, but why not create another one? I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll tell you which characters you can dare. There are two different kinds of dares; dares for the show characters; and dares for my ocs. I hope you guys enjoy this, and the dareable characters will be listed below.**_

_**Show Characters:**_

_**Jay**_

_**Nya**_

_**Kai**_

_**Cole**_

_**Zane**_

_**Sensei Wu**_

_**Sensei Garmadon**_

_**Misako**_

_**Dareth**_

_**Lloyd**_

_**My Ocs:**_

_**Alex Greene (If Only)**_

_**Cameron Hurricane **_

_**I hope I can get enough dares to post the first official chapter by Sunday. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	2. Kitten Zane

_**I would like to thank all the Ninjomies that sent in a dare (or multiple dares). Now, for a few of them, seeing as I never played any of them, I had to *shudders* either play them or Google them. It's not just torture for cannon characters, it's torture for me, too. Hope you**_ _**enjoy**_.

Cameron: Hello and welcome to the dare show that tortures the ninja!

Alex: I wanted to say that!

Cameron: You can say it next week!

Alex: *slaps Cameron*

Kai: Hello? We're still have you know.

Cameron: I feel sorry for everyone in your presence. Including us.

Kai: Hey!

Jay: She's right you know.

Alex: Alright, shut it!

Jay: *muttering* Fine.

Cameron: Now, onto the show!

* * *

><p>Alex: *holding dare card* Kai, you have to stand on one foot for the whole chapter!<p>

Kai: Really?!

Cameron: Yes, now onto one foot!

Kai: *on one foot*

Alex: Second dares second, Misako has to... uh...

Cameron: *grabs dare card* Gimme that! Misako has to... well this one's different. Misako has to jump off a roof while trying to act like Spider-Man.

Misako: I don't think the scrolls...

Cameron: Forget the damn scrolls! Now go jump off the roof already.

Alex: You might need this. *hands Misako a grappling hook*

Misako: Why will I need this?

Alex: You're jumping off of a five-story building. No other explanation is needed.

Cameron: Off we go! *snaps fingers*

* * *

><p>Misako:*on the dare building roof*<p>

Alex: Jump fool! *takes out iPod and starts playing Spider-Man theme song*

Misako: Here I go! *jumps off roof and shoots grappling hook*

Cameron: Oh yeah, there's something I didn't mention! I broke that thing last week!

Misako: I do not think that this will end very well.

Alex: You're probably right!

Misako: *falling*

Cameron: I got her. *steps to the edge of roof, uses necklace to materialize dragon parts and falls off roof*

Misako: *caught by Cameron* Thank you.

Cameron: Don't mention it. *snaps fingers and appears back in dare show room* That was fun.

Alex: *grabs next dare card* Poor Zane. You have to be turned into a kitten and thrown into a room of fangirls. *snaps fingers*

Zane: *turns into a white kitten with gold-ish ears, legs and a tail*

Cameron: Wait, won't he glitch?

Zane: *glitching*

Alex: Alright, let's get your dare over with. *picks up Zane* Hey Nightshine315! *places Zane in a room of fangirls and closes door*

Cameron: Next is... a truth? Alex, can we accept truths?

Alex: *shrugs*

Cameron: Well, let's just say we can. Cole, why were you afraid of dragons?

Cole: Well, they're giant reptiles that can breathe fire.

Alex: But only Kai's dragon breathes fire.

Cole: That was when I didn't know anything about dragons!

Cameron: Okay, okay. Yo Garmadon! To the computer!

Garmadon: Why?

Cameron: To play Five Nights at Freddy's!

* * *

><p>Garmadon: *checks stage camera* The bear and bunny are still there... wait, where's the bird? *flips through cameras and sees Chicka in the kitchen staring at the camera* Gah! How did you get there?! *checks Pirate's Cove and sees Foxy peeking out of the curtain*<p>

Chicka: SCREEEEE!

* * *

><p>(Five hours later)<p>

Ninja: *playing Go-Fish*

Alex: Is he done yet?

Cameron: No. Wanna get on with the dares?

Alex: Sure. *clapping* Wake up everybody! We're moving on!

Lloyd: Really?

Alex: Really.

Cameron: Zane, you have to... wait, where is he?

Alex: Didn't you throw him in with the fangirls?

Cameron: I thought you gave him to Nightshine315.

Alex: Who's gonna get him?

Cameron and Alex: *looks at the ninja* Lloyd.

Lloyd: Oh no. No. No no no no _no!_ I'm _not _going in there.

Misako: Son, those are Zane fangirls. You'll be fine.

Lloyd: I'm dead.

Alex: Lloyd, get your ass in there!

Lloyd: *sigh* Wish me luck.

Jay, Kai and Cole: *hiding behind their chairs*

Kai: *falls over*

Cameron: Back on one leg!

Kai: *on one leg again*

Alex: *opens door and shoves Lloyd in* Good luck!

Fangirls: Lloyd!

Cameron: Whadda know. There _are _Lloyd fangirls in there.

Nightshine315: I ship-!

Cameron: *slams door* Ignore her! Now what? Both male Garmadons are busy, and Zane is with Lloyd.

Alex: Well... there is one dare...

Cameron: What? *takes dare card and blushes* Uh... do we have to do that one right now?

Alex: Oh buck up! Do it!

Cameron: You can't make me!

Alex: Try me.

Jay: Uh, what's the dare?

Alex: Cole, go into the hallway.

Cole: Uh... okay.

Alex: Read this. *hands Jay the dare card*

Kai: *reads it over Jay's shoulder* I'm surprised Cameron doesn't want to do the dare.

Alex: Cole, get in here!

Cole: *walks into the room*

Cameron: *trying to grab dare card out of Alex's hand* No! Don't read it!

Alex: Cole, you and Cameron have to kiss.

Cameron: I'm just gonna see if Zane and Lloyd are still alive...

Alex: *grabs the back of Cameron's shirt* No. Do the dare.

Cameron: Is it required?

Alex: Yes.

Cameron: *sighs* Fine. *walks over to Cole* Uh...

Cole: *kisses Cameron*

Cameron: *blushing*

Alex: Damn Cole! Don't suffocate her!

Lloyd: *walks out of room holding kitty Zane* I think I missed something.

Cameron: *still blushing*

Alex: Well, that's all the time we have for today! See you next week!

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how was chapter one? Remember to send in those dares, and I saved a few for next time. cameronNinjaDragon, signing off.<strong>_

_**Alex: Cameron has a nosebleed!**_

_**Me: I'll get the tissues. **_


	3. Damn Greenflame

Alex: We need a theme song.

Cameron: A theme song? Why would we need a theme song?

Alex:I dunno. To make the intro more interesting?

Cameron: Alright. You have any ideas?

Alex: Yeah.

Cameron: Shoot.

Alex: _I Dare You _by Shinedown.

Cameron: You have it on your iPod?

Alex: Duh. *turns on iPod and plays song*

_*music*_

_Hello, _

_Let me introduce you to,_

_The characters, in the show._

_One says yes,_

_One says no._

_Decide,_

_which voice in your head you can keep alive._

_Even in madness, _

_I know you still believe._

Cameron: I like it.

Alex: So, will it work?

Cameron: Yeah, it'll work.

Alex: Great.

* * *

><p>Alex: Welcome to episode two of our dare show!<p>

Cameron: We finally have a theme song!

Jay: Finally? I didn't even know you two were looking for one.

Cameron: We weren't, the author was.

CameronNinjaDragons (CND): *thirteen-year-old girl with dirty-blonde hair in a ponytail, side-swept bangs, blue eyes, braces, a light-blue Under Armour hoodie, jeans and sneakers appears in room* Right I was!

Kai: Who the heck are you?

CND: The author.

Zane: Might I ask as to why you are here?

CND: I felt like it. Also, I had nothing else to do. I think I'm just gonna stay here for now.

Cameron: O-okay. This is certainly a surprise.

Alex: Yeah it is. Well, we best be getting on with the dares. First off, Lloyd has to cling to his dad's leg for the whole chapter.

Lloyd: Why?

Alex: Because LloydLover2014 told you to.

Cameron: And the people hate Zane. To the game room to play Slender! We will ignore you from out here!

Alex: Jay, go fly a kite in a storm.

CND: I'm saying the next one! Kai, behead a LEGO figure of yourself! *hands Kai a LEGO figure*

Kai: Okay *takes head off minifigure*

CND: This is fun!

Cameron: I feel like a babysitter. Only, technically I would be babysitting myself.

CND: Don't push your luck. Cole, uh... the ninja must tie you to a pole.

Cole: Why?

Cameron: You'll see.

Cole: *tied to a pole* Now what?

Alex: BRING IN THE CAKES!

Cole: Cake? Why don't I get any?!

Cameron: That's your dare.

Cole: I don't like this dare.

Cameron: Oh relax! You have one other dare to do now.

Cole: Well, what is it?

Cameron: *growls* Hey CameronNinjaDragons, a little help here?

CND: Yeah. *snaps fingers and a girl with strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes and a black and yellow kimono appears* This is Rei. Cameron, you might wanna untie Cole.

Cameron: *unties Cole*

Cole: *looks at Rei* So, apparently I'm supposed to kiss you.

Rei: Yeah, I know. *kisses Cole*

Cameron: Okay, you've done your dare, so get away from my boyfriend.

CND: *snaps fingers and Rei disappears* She reminds me of my sister.

Cameron: Yeah...

Alex: Next is... oh God. It's a Greenflame.

Cameron: Gross!

Alex: It's from Nightshine315.

CND: Oh yeah! She told me about it in school today! I told her I was gonna use it with another dare!

Cameron: *groans* Which one?

CND: The one where Kai has to do the Ice Bucket Challenge.

Alex: Cameron, you can go wait in the corner.

Cameron: Thank you! *sits in corner*

CND: So, should I just take her place?

Alex: Sure.

CND: Okay. Well, *gags* Kai and Lloyd have to *gags again* kiss for five consectuitve minutes *gags _yet again_* while there are a bunch of Lloyd fangirls watching armed with buckets of ice water.

Cameron: *rocking back and forth in fetal position* Oh God... no... God... no.

Alex: I hope she's gonna be okay.

CND: It is unknown to the general public what will happen to her. But this part is known! I hate yaoi! So into the next room they go! *snaps fingers and Kai and Lloyd disappear* Take _that _Nightshine315! I have author magic!

Jay: The hell's author magic?

CND: Something every author has!

Nightshine315: *appears in room and whispers something in CND's ear*

CND: Damn you! You mother*censored* son of a *censored*! Get back here *censored*! You-

_**We are experiencing technical difficulties due to excessive swearing. Please stand by.**  
><em>

_CND: Is this damn camera working?_

_Alex: *shrugs*_

_CND: *sighs* Pyro, get over here._

_Pyro: Yeah?_

_CND: Fix this thing for me._

_Pyro: Okay. *fixes camera*_

_CND: Thanks. Now get out. *snaps and Pyro disappears*_

**_Please enjoy your regularly scheduled_ _program._**

Cameron: Everything's better now?

CND: Yeah.

Alex: What did Nightshine315 even tell you anyway?

CND: *snaps fingers*

Cameron and Alex: *note card appears in front of each of their faces*

Cameron: *pales*

Alex: *shrugs* I ship that, too.

CND: Your death will be slow and painful.

Alex: I was in a goddamn _war. _I can handle pain.

CND: Oh yeah... I forgot about that...

Cameron: Can we just get on with the dares?

Alex: Okay. What's the next one?

Cameron: It's a Jaya one!

CND: Ooh! Lemme say it!

Cameron: Can we just get on with the dares now?

Alex: Sure. What's the next one?

Cameron: Ooh! It's a Jaya!

CND: I'll say it! Wait, this isn't a dare! Oh well. Jay, Nya, kiss.

Jay and Nya: *kiss*

Alex: I ship this.

CND: Later. Ship it later.

Alex: Dang it.

Cameron: What other dares do we have?

CND: Well, I think we're out of time for today.

Alex: But, what about Kai and Lloyd?

CND: Oh yeah. *snaps fingers and Kai and Lloyd appear*

Lloyd: That was torture. Pure. Torture.

Kai: *on the ground sopping wet*

Cameron: I think they killed him.

CND: Oh well. I could care less.

Kai: Hey!

CND: Dammit! He lived!

Cameron: *hits Kai on head with frying pan* Now he didn't.

CND: Well, I suppose that does it for this episode.

CND, Alex and Cameron: Bye!

**_So, how was this episode? For those of you that follow my Oc War story, there is a poll that will determine who wins, but the poll closes on Friday. I still have a few dares backed up, so I'll do those later. I'll try to update this every either Sunday or Monday, so this is a rare occourance. Oh, and CND (aka, me) is a dareable character now. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	4. Eating Elements

**_Yet more darable are being added! Emma and Arabesque from The Anacondrai and Orange Ninja are now dareable peoples! Oh, and now I'm accepting one-shot dares. Check the story for details.  
><em>**

CND, Cameron and Alex: *sitting in break room*

?: *knocks on door*

Alex: It's open!

Arabesque: *walks in* Wha- Emma! Get in here!

Emma: No.

Arabesque: *drags Emma into room* Yes.

Emma: But I'm gonna be tortured!

Arabesque: And I'm not?!

Emma: True.

Cameron: Who the heck are you two?

CND: They're new characters. And Emma is Pyro's little sister.

Cameron: No! I don't want anything to do with Pyro here!

Alex: Oh buck up! I don't wanna _be_ here, and do you think I'm complaining?

Cameron: *sigh* No.

Alex: Exactly.

* * *

><p>Cameron: Welcome to our nameless dare show!<p>

Alex: Okay then... Now that we have the weirdness out of the way, lets do some dares! First up, Zane has to turn on his funny switch in front of P.I.X.A.L.!

Zane: If I must. *opens chest panel and turns on funny switch*

P.I.X.A.L.: Oh goodness...

Alex: It gets better. Just wait.

Zane: *starts dancing around*

P.I.X.A.L.: Is he going to be alright?

CND: *shrugs*

Zane: *turns off funny switch* P.I.X.A.L., I am sorry you had to see that.

Alex: I ship it.

CND: LATER! DO IT LATER!

Alex: Fine. Jeez.

Cameron: Wu! You must do the Boston Tea Party with all your tea!

CND: *snaps fingers* I love author magic. *all appear in Boston*

Wu: *crying as he dumps the tea*

CND: Okay, time to get on with the dares. *Snaps fingers*

Emma: Can I do one?

Alex: You mean read a dare card?

Emma: Yeah.

Alex: Well here then. *hands Emma a dare card*

Emma: Okay... each of the ninja have to eat their own... elements...?

CND: Well this sounds dangerous. *snaps fingers and each of the ninja have their elements in their hands*

Kai: Is this safe?

Jay: No. I have to eat a freaking tazer! Who the heck thought of this?!

Zane: I do not know, but this is clearly going against our well-being.

Cole: A rock. I'm going to eat a rock.

Lloyd: Uh... what am I gonna eat?

Cameron: *shrugs* I dunno. You own power?

Lloyd: *sweat drop*

Arabesque: Just eat already!

Ninja: *eat their elements*

Cole: *spits the rock out* I broke my tooth!

Jay: *twitching*

Lloyd: *unconcious*

Kai: *burnt mouth*

Zane: *just standing there*

Emma: How long to you think Cole, Jay, Lloyd and Kai will be like that?

Alex: At least until next episode.

Emma: Oh. Any dares for Zane?

CND: *flipping through dare cards* Yes... but we're low on time.

Alex: What about this one?

CND: *shrugs* Sure. Wu! Shave your beard!

Cameron: Wow, we're really being cruel to Sensei.

Alex: *nods*

CND: *snaps fingers and Wu disappears* *snaps fingers and beardless Wu appears*

Everyone (except Lloyd): GAH!

CND: Okay! That's all the time we have for today!

_**I know, I haven't updated for a long time! I sawry! But I'm now adding another dareable character! Skylar from season 4! Well, I will attempt to update again soon.**_


	5. NOT FOR CHILDREN

_**I'm finally using the backup of dares that I've had for months now! And... *shudders* the shippy dare... damn you Nightshine315! **_

_**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THIRTEEN. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. (I'm not kidding, it's really bad.)**_

Cameron: Can we start yet?

CND: No.

Alex: Why not?

CND: *drinking a slushie* 'Cause I don't want to yet.

Alex and Cameron: *sigh*

Emma: Guys?! Can we start now?! The police are coming!

CND: *jumps up* Shit! We need to go, like, now!

* * *

><p>Everyone: *in a log cabin*<p>

Lloyd: Uh... why are we in a cabin?

Cameron: The government.

Lloyd: Okay...

CND: Alright! Let's start the dares! Zane, you have to be stupid! For the whole chapter!

Cameron: And we're finally doing the dare that CND has been putting off for months now!

CND: *covers Cameron's mouth* No we're not!

Arabesque: But it says so in the script...

CND: Forget the script! We're improvising! Yeah... improvising... *twitches*

Alex: *sigh* This is why we didn't update for weeks on end...

CND: No! I just didn't feel like updating...

Everyone: *sigh*

Emma: Can we just do the dares now?

CND: No! This isn't a dare show anymore... now it's... reality television!

Alex: Can we just beat her over the head and get on with it?

Arabesque: Won't we get arrested?

Emma: Better then staying here.

Cameron: *hits CND over the head with a baseball bat*

* * *

><p>Everyone: *in the E.R.*<p>

CND: Wha-what happened?

Lloyd: You freaked out because of a dare.

CND: I-I did?

Cameron: Yeah. *hands Lloyd a paper* Do the dare now.

Lloyd: *sweat-drops* Okay...The Mushy Mushy Love Note (With Occasional Inserts from Yours Truly Nightshine315, CND, Kindly don't edit them or I'll have to murder you~)  
>()=Lloyd inserts<br>[]=Nightshine315 Inserts  
>*ahem* Dear CND, You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. Apart from that hot chick in the gas station(KAI I KNOW YOU WROTE THIS YOU BITCH!)of course. Your blue eyes are as bright as Jai's lightning, and every night I dream about kissing those lovely lips while said lightning crackles around us (WTF, WHO WROTE THIS?! I WILL MURDER THEM SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY) I love you, I love you, i love you so much my heart burns when we are apart. I would like to fuck you right in the pussy when we get married in a church made of icy rocks, with pandas raining all over the place. [Ah, I love this so much, she's so gonna kill me- XD WORTH IT] I long for the day when you and I can be together my love.<p>

-Sincerely, Lloyd  
>And the Ninja's who wrote this, with the help from your best buddy, Nightshine315<p>

CND:...

Cameron, Alex, Arabesque and Emma:...

Lloyd: *head in his hands*

Cameron: *pets Arabesque and Emma* Say goodbye to some of your childhood, girls. That wasn't appropriate for you two.

_**God Nightshine... I know who ain't gonna be breathing tomorrow night... Either way, CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


End file.
